The New Girl Jen
by rockabootm
Summary: theres a new girl and she is called Jen, does she go all the way through college with no problems at all, no bullying or anything? or will she go through hell loads of things? who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- the new girl (This is a separate story) ALL questions and ideas will be welcome :) x

As the summer was announcing its appearance, the fingers of a quite calm, soothing sunlight came through the windows of Hollyoaks High School. Tilly was really sad, she didnt really have any friends, she wasnt quite confident either, she was a quiet person.

As the class was getting on with a project, the doors opened and in walked Mr Taylor, with a new girl. Tilly instinctively looked up at this girl, she was stunned by her beauty. The way her hair aligned perfectly together, dark hair, very pale skin. The new girl looked around with a lack of confidence, but then she met Tilly's gaze and smiled nervously at her, as she saw the way Tilly looked at her.

Coincidentally, there was a seat empty, just next to Tilly, at the back of the class room. The new girl sat patiently next to Tilly and tried to fit in the class by peering in at what she was working on. This didnt go unnoticed by Tilly, she caught the new girls gaze once again. She thought to herself that it would be rude just to look at her without introducing herself.

'Um, i guess you're new, Um I'm Tilly' as she said with a nervous smile and immediately settled down.  
'Hi, Im Jen, Nice to meet you' Jen smile is now full of confidence, seeing as she wasnt the first to speak to Tilly.  
'How old are you if you dont mind me asking?' Tilly asked, now full of happiness, and is lost in her own world.  
'I'm 14, you?' Jen asked. 'Oh, no kidding, so am I' Tilly replies. 'I suppose we need to carry on with this, don't want the old fogey teacher complaining now do we?' Tilly tries to be a comedian. 'Haha no i guess we dont' Jen now feels part of the class.

The lunch time bell rings. As Jen and Tilly didnt know anyone else very well, they decided to sit next to each other to eat and talk about their history, about different schools, and family.

'So, is that your timetable for today then?' Tilly asks.  
'Yeah, i think so, i dont know where the classes are though...'  
'Dont worry i'll help, pass it here a min'  
'Ok, here you are! as Jen smiles she places her timetable in front of Tilly to read.  
'Well, this must be our day today, were both in the same classes, ive kinda got the jist of where they are so just follow me, ok?'  
'Yeah, thanks a lot'

They carry on and collect their lunches.

'So what school did you go to?' Jen asks.  
'Well i cant remember the name, it was in London though, as my father was placed there fr his new job placement'  
Tilly could see the shock in Jens face and looks at her confused by her actions.  
'Ah, i used to live in London, wow this day cant get any better, can it?'  
Tilly just smiles at Jen, enhanced by her beauty, with her hand rested on her palm. Jen doesnt notice this.  
'Um, i have had this issue, though' Jen says out of nowhere.  
Tilly sympathetically gives Jen a look as if to say, 'why would someone like you, so pretty, have an issue?'  
'Oh no, what happened?' Tilly replies.  
'Yeah, its kinda awkward really, haha, my school, lets just say, it didnt respect people for who they are, because i dont like boys'  
'Me neither.. and they really shouldnt have a problem with someone's sexuality, its prejudice.' Tilly tries to make Jen just that little bit more helpful by grudgely laughing along with her.

They carry on with the day ahead, with Geography next. Afterwards, Tilly offers to take Jen to College Coffee, just for a drink.  
'Um, can i have a White Mocha please, and, Jen, what do you want?' she asks.  
'Just a cappacino, thanks'. Jen says as she finds the seats for them.  
Tilly collects the drinks and goes to sit next to Jen.

'Do you know anyone around here?'  
'Haha we're in quite full conversations today aren't we? And um yes, i do, her names Clara' Jen replies.  
'Mm, nice name. Yeah it is'  
'Ooh, hey Clara!' Jen turns around and bumps into her awkwardly.  
'Hey-' As she is wanting to continue in conversation, her friend Maddison Morrison, comes over.  
She comes over with such confidence, 'Hey guys, im Maddison, friends call me Maddie! you's are my friends' as she smiles.

10 minutes later..

They are all in full conversation like theyve been best friends for years.  
Maddie out of no where comes out with 'Oh my god! Wow, look at him, he's well fit!'  
Jen and Tilly just continue but blush, and roll their eyes at each other, as if to say, 'if only they knew...'


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks pass in no time and Jen and Tilly are having the problem of never stopping to talk.  
They agreed on the first day they met, they would have their numbers just incase anything happened.

Jen goes home, very happy about meeting with Tilly, Maddie and Clara again.  
As she opens her front door, she is shocked to see her mother sat on her chair across the room, with all of the electric off.  
'Haha, Mum, whats with the electric?' she is suddenly stopped as she sees her mother starting to cry, she instinctively runs over to comfort her mother.  
'Tell me what's wrong, Mum?' Sarah knows that nothing will be kept from Jen and if there was, shes soon find out what it was, so there was no point denying anything was up.

'Its your father...' As Sarah begins to sob, Jen stares at her, as if to say 'why whats wrong?'  
'He's been in an accident hes at the hospital...'  
'Mum, i have this amazing friend, Tilly, she says if anything is wrong i can tell her, shes my best friend. I can speak to her.

Her mother agrees to let Jen phone Tilly as she goes to her room, to leave her mother so she can have some time to herself.  
'Hey, Tilly...'  
'Jen! What's up? Have you been crying?'  
'Yeah,' she sniffles. 'It's my father, Tom'  
'Oh, no, whats up?'  
'I just need some company round, for me and my mother, please come round?'  
'Ofcourse i will, be round in 5!' as Tilly hangs up the phone, she immediately picks her things up and heads round to Jen's.

She nervously knocks on the door, being her best friends house.  
'Hi, come in' as Jen welcomes her inside the warm building.  
'Thanks' Tilly replies.  
Jen can't help herself but run up the stairs, crying, falling to pieces.  
Tilly sees how her Sarah is, she just replies with 'Yeah, im coping, Jen needs someone to talk to though, please go and see her, at that invitation, Tilly leads up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

AT THE HOSPITAL

The time is now 14:55, they had only been an hour, and Jen was already broken, due to her fathers appearance.  
There were wires everywhere, but that was just for oxygen to be pumped through him but what did Jen know, she was only 14.  
Every time she broke down, Tilly would always be there to comfort her.  
Sarah had to get out of there. She just did, she made her excuse and seeing as though Tilly was with her, anyway.

The silence, now was definetly NOT confortable now.. as Tom was in the hospital bed.  
Jen moves out of the embrace with Tilly and goes to her father's side, Tilly looks on in awe.  
'Dad, if you make it out i swear, ill be a better daughter! honestly. i-'  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.  
The machine was going off.  
'No, please father, please stay with me! please i beg you!' Jen screamed through sobs.  
Tilly told Jen to stay seated whilst she went to speak to one of the doctors, that were not even a metre away from Jen and she instantly regretted leaving Jen to speak.  
'Doctor? Please, please help him!'  
'Im sorry, theres nothing we can do..  
The doctor told Tilly that the time of death was 15:03, as he didnt really want to get Jen worse than she already was.

The rest of the day was spent by Tilly letting Jen down gently, telling her and her mother whats happened...


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Tilly was free. So she went round to see and comfort Jen and Sarah all of the time that she could.

As Tilly was going home, she recieved a text from Jen.  
'Thank you so much for helping us, if there is anything we can do for you, just ask, ok?x J Tilly replied with 'Yeah, dw i will x T

The year went past pretty quickly and they were now in year 10 as Tilly and Jen got to know each other and were both new in year 9. They had a rewards trip coming up and Tilly decided that she would pay for Jen as after all of the hurt shes gone through, its the least she could do, surely.

They were going to the cinema, to watch Up.  
They arrived to the cinema, and as the film was playing, Tilly could feel that Jen placed her hand in her palm and it didnt look like she was ready yet to let go of it.  
Tilly thought this was a very comforting thing to do, classed as they were both best friends.

The next week passed and Jen and Tilly were both very happy. It was coming up to Jen's 15th birthday.  
Jen instantly thought of inviting Tilly because of she was so nice to her and how comforting she was being towards her.

'So, I heard, it was your birthday today :) x 'Hm, wonder who told you that? :S x 'A little bird called Maddie. Gosh she ca'nt keep anything to herself can she? :Dx 'Haha, no , she doesnt. :) x 'I will get you something! :D x 'Aw, you dont have to... :) x 'Well best friends :)x i guess ill leave you to your big day tommorow then... See you later x 'Oh ok, enjoyed the chat :) Good night Tilly! :)x Cant wait to see you again :)x 'Good night Jen :) x


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Jen was out in town with Sarah, her mother. Sarah agreed to Jen saying she could have anything she wanted, knowing what had been happening to them the last few weeks, and she also agreed that she'd go over to her sisters to sleep over, knowing full well that Jen might of wanted her free space with her friends.

As the day neared the night dared to show its appearance.  
The Moon was following the stars as if it was orbitting them, which Jen found very interesting.  
Jen had awaited for Tilly, Clara and Maddie to show their faces as she was addicted to curling her hair, she knew it wouldnt be any good for her hair as it ruins it, but hell, she did not care. Tonight was HER night to shine and sparkle however way she wanted.

The doorbell rang, It was Maddie.  
'Hey Mads, come in' and greeted her with a warm, welcome smile and Jen passed her a shot of vodka.  
As they sat down, Maddie started to speak.  
'Hey, do you know the new boy Martin?' she asked Jen.  
'Um, No, not really, im kinda new myself anyway..'  
'Oh my God, he's so fit! Goddddddd'  
Maddie just saw Jens face as she wasnt interested.  
'You do like boys, dont you?' she asked Jen.  
As Jen was about to announce she didnt, the door rang, it was Clara.

'Clara!, Heyyyyyy' Jen practically rushed over to her as fast as she could to avoid Maddie's clutch.  
Jen swiftly handed her a drink, and went to shut the door, but as soon as she saw a few strands of beautiful auburn hair, she knew that now, Tilly had made her appearance, so she also gave her a drink too and kissed her on her cheek aswell as Clara,  
and welcomed them inside.

As the music drifted soundly through the air, Clara was off of her face, drunk.  
'Lets get this party STARTTTTTTTTTTEDDDDDD!'  
Maddie, Jen and Tilly all rolled their eyes in unison.  
Jen peeped up. 'Im sooo sorry for her, she always does this! Jen apologises to everyone.  
'Its fine, honestly, Maddie said as she obviously always wanted to make sure her point went first.  
Jen excused herself saying she needed to touch her make up and hair up as she had been paranoid all night long.

Tilly was daydreaming, this surely didnt go unnoticed by Maddie.  
'You like her.. I know you do!' Maddie teased her friend.  
'SHH, dont tell her, dont want the whole world to know, so be quiet!'  
It was too late, Jen had secretly heard all of this, unknown to Tilly, Jen had felt completely the same way and thought she would have got the hint at the cinema.  
As Jen strutted down the stairs, Tilly could not keep her eyes off her, how long her legs looked, and how the dress was tucked around her curves.

Hmm, Maddie thought to herself. 'I dont feel too well, im gonna go home and ill take Clara with me, that ok?'  
Tilly was quickly knocked out of her gaze. 'Um, what, erm... yeah, errrrr whatever..'

As Tilly shows Maddie and Clara out, Maddie winks at her, and Tilly fully well knows what she means. And just gives her a joke dirty look..

Who knows what the next day could bring?


	6. Chapter 6

As the night unravelled, Jen and Tilly were left alone...  
'Loo... Going..' All Tilly could splurt were these words as how drunk she got to impress Jen, which wasnt happening, because although all Jen wanted was to get drunk with her friends, she was that caring person, when it came to friends, especially Tilly. Jen somehow made those words make sense and shortly figured out where Tilly was going.

As Tilly turned away from Jen, she was instantly regretting it. As she neered the first step, she fell. Jen went over and helped her up. 'Gotta be careful, there Tilly' was all she said, and gave her a help up.  
Tilly replied with 'Thanks Jen'.

5 minutes later, Tilly came down the stairs, falling. BOOM BOOM BOOM! she went head first down the steps.  
Jen screamed, shot a look at the direction that the noise was coming from and helped Tilly up, but Tilly got closer than Jen expected to her. All Tilly could do was instantly give in to those, now, humbled, cute brown eyes, she had ever seen before.

As Jen and Tilly were comfortable with each other, they both leaned in, hoping for a kiss, waiting and wanting for this to happen, when suddenly Sarah, came in, and saw the whole thing. Jen and Tilly didn't kiss, but looked as though they were.  
They were so close, they wanted to kiss, but Jen's mother wasn't having it, she didn't approve of Jen's sexuality one bit and threw tilly out of the house.

All Jen could do was give Tilly a desperate look, to say shes sorry. Tilly couldn't help but freeze on the spot, one going from a nice, warm butterfly feeling in her stomach, to a very cold, shaky side as her best friend's mother was shutting her out from Jen.

After roughly, 10 minutes, Tillys brain eventually decided to function properly and let all of her emotions out. Tear, after tear,  
she could only of imagined what would have been discovered if her selfish so called mother didn't intrude, anything they wanted could have happened... anything.. and she couldnt help but feel sick because it was her fault that Jen's mother would have snatched her away from Tilly like that before. At least thats what she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Im very sorry if people have been effected by this, i just wanted to show how Jen has such an understandable relation with her father.

Jen couldn't sleep that night, she was constantly being physically sick as her mother had said such words, surely in anger, Jen thought. She had thought to herself, If only... if her mind wasnt focusing on what had just happened downstairs, she was being sick.

The morning arose, and neither of them were feeling any better, especially Jen as she had been ill, half the night and her mother, after making sure Jen was inside the house, went back to party with her friends, but no, she didnt deserve anyone after the way she had just treated her own daughter.

Jen decided to get up and her mind wandered to her late father. 'If only you were still here..' she thought to herself.  
Sarah luckily had work to get to in the early mornings, and she had left before Jen had even woken up, to her relief.  
She had decided to stop day dreaming and do something about it. She had to go and tell him.

As she neered the path to the cemetary, she looked very fast for Toms stone. 'Ah, Father' she sighed in relief, as she eventually found it. 'Hm, Tom, the best father in the world!' she exclaims loudly as it is carved on her fathers stone.  
'Very true that! Oh, dad ive come here to tell you something, you might not take it easy, but you probably would take it better than mother...' Jen bit her lip and gulped deep. 'Dad, im gay, and im proud of it' as she finally was relieved she got it out in the open, as he was the only person shed ever told, even though her mother had her suspicions, she was off her face.

BEEP! as her phone went off, she could only think back to when her father was ill in that bed, so she burst out crying, with her head in her hands and later on forgot that she had been texted.

After a few moments passed, Jen got the feeling that her father had given her his blessing because she suddenly felt loads better after seeing him.

Jen didn't want to go home that night, not even text Tilly. She simply wanted a bit of Father and Daughter time together, as they hardly had any when he was there to talk to, simply because her mother didnt want it.

So that night, Jen laid down, next to her father, also imagining Tilly was right beside her to cuddle as she stared deeply, into blanket of stars and the glistening moon, shortly after she whispered a very silent 'Goodnight Father, I love you'  
Shortly after she then started with 'Goodnight Tilly, I love you..' As she travelled to her dreams, which had those most important people in that meant the world to her, ofcourse Maddie and Clara did too, but for now, she needed to focus on what was happening and who she needed to speak to, somehow, even though Clara was her original best friend, who she'd known since she was in nursery, Tilly seemed to be even closer, just somehow... 


	8. Chapter 8

On the other side of town, Tilly was laid in bed, curious of why Jen hadn't of texted her. So she went out looking for her.

As Tilly was reaching her house, she was hearing screaming and shouting in the direction of Jen's house.  
'Oh my god! whats happening!'

All she could hear was Jen's angelic voice, now a voice full of anger, hurt and upset. 'WELL, AT LEAST IF DAD WAS HERE STILL, HE WOULD TELL YOU TO CALM THE HELL DOWN AND AT LEAST THINK ABOUT HOW IM FEELING NOW ABOUT MY SEXUALITY!' not bothering who hears about it.

The noises finally, at least thats what Tilly had in mind. Until about 5 seconds later, all she hears is 2 slaps and noises that sound like someone is being beaten up.

As she burst through Jen's house, she immediately looked angry, even if she was out of breath, she looked so angry at Sarah,  
that she was going red, even if she didnt fully well know what happened, she stuck to her guns, and she stuck to Jen and her feelings.

'Whats happened here then?!' as she glares a very cold look at Sarah. 'Well, im off, doesnt look like im wanted around here, just gonna get wasted a bit more, who cares, u no what they say, YOLO!' Sarah shouts.

'Jen?' 'JEN! Come Here!' Tilly screams to Jen as she drops her mobile phone, not bothering about that, in this moment in time.  
She is disgusted by Sarah, and she rushes over to cradle Jen in her arms.  
'Wh...what has happened? as she strokes Jen's head in a way of comforting.  
'Went... father... grave.. mother... hit...-' as Jen splurts out, trying to calm down from the crying so much.  
Tilly didn't need to hear much more, she presumed what jen was saying was what she thought.  
'Hey, come on, explain, one little bit at a-' as she goes to kiss away the tears on Jen's face.  
'OH MY GOD!' As Tilly stands up, she tells Jen to stay on the couch. 'IM GONNA BLOODY KILL HER!' not caring what Jen had to say as she saw two big hand marks on Jen's cheeks.

'No, please DON'T! for me, PLEASE?!  
Tilly rushes back to Jen and says 'Why not, how could she hurt someone as caring, as beautiful, as bloody innocent as you?'  
Jen just looks down to her feet, as she always would when she got nervous or didnt need to say anything because the way she had looked gave her the answers.  
Tilly had finally got her response.  
'You're, not... scared of her, are you?'  
Jen just glances at Tilly, her beautiful brown eyes, now fully glazed over with tears.  
'Oh, come here!' as she once again holds Jen and Jen places her arms to hug tilly back.  
Tillys heart is in her mouth, she wants to make Jen happy, no, infact she NEEDS to.

'I actually HATE her!' Jen exclaims.  
'Why has this happened?' Tilly asks in querie, not wanting to make Jen any worse than she was already feeling at the moment.  
'Well... you know the problem in my old school, remember me telling you it in the canteen on our first day?'  
'Yeah, ofcourse...' As Tilly moves a stray piece of hair to align Jen's fringe perfectly, not that it wasn't perfect already.  
'Well, I kind of like this girl...' Jen starts to say as Tilly has now closed her eyes, bites her lips and thinks, 'Surely it can't be me,  
she could have anyone, being that perfect, anyone she wanted, why should she choose me anyway? as she flicks the thoughts out of her head, thinking of herself, it was time to think of Jen, to think about how she was feeling, ofcourse.  
Jen lifts her head to meet Tilly's gaze and explains...  
'I don't know if she feels the same way or anything..'  
'Well you never, know she must, you're so beautiful, why wouldnt anyone feel the same, describe her, i may know her so i could talk to her to help you?' Tilly gives a warm smile to Jen.

'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll...' Jen continues as she sits up and sits opposite Tilly, now smiling, that she is there, being company.  
'She has the most extraudinary blue eyes, any one had ever seen.. oh, and the kindest heart and the most gorgeous, adorable smile, and she has auburn hair...' Jen drifts off as Tilly enters a world of her own, thinking 'I have those things, Nah, surely, it can't be me, can it?'  
Jen notices Tilly's confused but surprised look in her face, as she continues... 'I feel lost without her, and she has always been here since me first day at school, she has always acted like a best friend, more than Clara...' Tilly then gets the hint and continues, with 'It cant be-' she is then quickly stopped in her tracks.

Jen had simply leaned over her, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, like the one they had needed since her selfish cow of a mother interrupted her.

As they pull back, and noses still touching, they both feel such relief, and suddenly begin to feel wet patches on their cheeks.  
As Jen sniffles, she looks directly in Tilly's eyes and says, 'Finally, you've cracked it! It's you, it always has been'.

Tilly starts to cry, of happy tears and Jen grabs her and kisses them away saying 'And i thought you were here to comfort me when i was crying...' as she nudges Tilly and kisses her again.

'Right, come on you, im being such a sop, but you look knackered, babe...' as Tilly goes over to the freezer and collects an ice pack, in order to try at least to sooth Jen's pain away.

Tilly reaches out her hand, as Jen takes it, and they share a hug, as Jen wraps her arms, confidently around Tilly's waist and Tilly holds her and places her chin on Jen's shoulder, as they pull apart from the embrace, Tilly grabs the ice pack and indicates Jen to go upstairs with the ice pack placed to her cheek, whilst she makes her some soup, to warm her up.

Upstairs, Jen had climbed into bed, and lets tears of relief flow from her swollen bloodshot tear ducts.  
Tilly knocks on the door, and enters, places the tray of soup on the bedside table and sits down on the bedside chair.  
She also releases tears of relief and joy, after all of this time, they both realise what they mean to each other.

'Come on,' Jen says, 'Don't be a bugger now, come on in!.. its warm.' Jen smiles and reached out her hand for Tilly to take and she joins Jen next to her, cuddling up in the warm duvet, as Tilly is making sure that the ice pack is firmly placed on Jen's cheek.

After 5 minutes of comfortable silence, Jen whispers, 'Goodnight Babe, i love you...'  
Tilly replies, 'Goodnight, i love you even more...'  
Jen and Tilly are now fast asleep, comfortable to be in each others presence, and are much happier and more confident to confide in each other.

The Next Morning

Jen wakes up to Tilly beside her, sitting up, staring at something. So she follows Tillys direction and she sees a tv, next to her beside cabinet.

Tilly turns to her and smiles sweetly,'Morning Gorgeous!' she exclaims as Jen leans over to her and presses her face into the crook of Tillys neck to smell her sweet hint of perfume Jen noticed she always sprayed on since the day they met, she also said 'Who'da thought ay? Us 2 together..' 'Me!' As Tilly leans in and affectionately rubs her nose with Jen's before placing the most romantic kiss on her lips and mentioning Jen's cheek has gone down, which she was definetly happy about.

'BREAKING NEWS, CHILDS MOTHER DIES AFTER ALCOHOL AND DRUGS OVERDOSE...' thats all Jen needed to hear, you would think she was sad, but no, infact she was proud, whether in some one elses eyes was wrong, they didnt exactly know what her mother had done to her, did they? after all, it was her father, who kept her going through life, only did his best when Sarah started to 'go to counselling sessions about her alcoholic problems' but Jen and Tom both figured out she just went to the pub, again, for about the 10th time that WEEK.

'Babe, im so so-' Tilly starts to explain...  
'Why? why should someone be sorry for the loss of THAT?  
'No, but seriously-  
'Serious, nothing.. although... it does come to me, i'm gonna have to live somewhere, with adul-'  
'Got all of that sorted babe, we'll both go to mine if you want ofcourse, nothing wrong here, but it might remind you of this...'  
as she places her hand to carress Jen's soft cheek.  
'You serious?! Thanks baby!' As she goes to kiss Tilly full on the lips.  
Tilly makes some noise of agreement and holds Jen in her arms.

The Next vanishes as quickly as it came and it was then school..

Jen and Tilly wake up. They say their normal 'Morning gorgeous's by kissing each other and rubbing noses'  
They want to surprise each other on how they look the next morning.  
As soon as Tilly finishes her make up, and curls the ends of her hair, the doorbell rings.  
'Uh, hey Maddie.. come in. Sit down, i need to tell you something, something happened a few days ago, jens mother slapped her and yesterday she was pronounced dead at the scene, listen, you CAN'T say anything to ANYONE, understand?'  
Maddie nods, and looks over to the bathroom door opening and a stunning someone follows through the door.

'Looking great there Jen! You little stunner, you!' Maddie continues as Tilly turns round and in astonishment, drops her metal spoon in her bowl as hse was eating her breakfast, and Jen notices this and blushes. Maddie turns to Tilly as she doesn't compliment on how utterly breath-takingly beautiful Jen looked. But what she did notice is Tillys facial expressions.

Maddie automatically shouts out 'For god's sake why dont you two-'  
'Get together?' Jen asks, as Tilly is still day dreaming about Jen.  
Maddie replies with 'Yes! you two are like the best couple in the high school!'  
'Tell me about it, We already are..' Jen proudly responds.  
'...Babe..?' Jen asks Tilly as Tilly is frozen in time.  
'What, erm... yes? ermmm, what, ok?' Tilly blushes at the sight of Maddie, and Jen staring at her.  
'Babe... I cant even begin to explain how gorgeous you look..'  
As Tilly approaches Jen she is stunned to see how Jen is dressed:  
Jen keeps it simple with her shirt, being untucked and top button unfastened, being a rebel, at Tilly's amusement.  
She does keep the tie though, lowered, and with her skirt, rolled up and tights and high heels.  
She also has loads of Mascara, and eye liner on, with the slightest hint of lipstick, and Jen was ready for the day ahead...


	9. Chapter 9

'Finally, me and Jen, together, finally happy...' Tilly thought as they stepped into college together, hand in hand..  
'I can't believe, together at last...' Jen thought to herself, as a massive grin came to the corner of her mouth

But how the hell was she meant to know, that that smile, that beautiful smile and that beautiful relationship would be crumbled or tried to atleast in the next half hour?

So as soon as the bell rang in class, Jen and Tilly took their seats, at the back of the class room, holding hands, God they were so happy, admitting all of these missing undiscovered feeligns to each other, it was relief that they now knew.

Ofcourse Maddie was happy for them, she even exclaimed as they were walking to college all together, that they were probably the best couple in the college, knowing Maddie was 'Queen Bee' it felt like theyve just won an award.

As soon as the bell rang, Clara shows up. She has marks all over her face, marks that turned into bruises in minutes, thanks to her very fine skin. Jen doesnt notice this.

'Clara, come here, sit with me and Tilly, we need to tell you something...'as she smiles but this is gone, as Jen discovers why Clara is holding her face. 'Clara, my god, what the hell has happened?!' she screams and the rest of the class look at her but Jen gives them all a look and shouts 'Shows over guys, no need to watch!' as they all turn round, Jen examines Clara's face.

'Babe, this is bad, who the hell did this to you?' 'I cant say...' 'Ofcourse, you can tell me, Tilly and Maddie, were all here for you'

Jen is quickly shutting up when the class room door swings open, she thinks the teacher was going to come through, but how wrong she was... It WAS A teacher, yes, but a new pupil followed in behind, It was Sophia, Jen's ex. Sophia saw that they were holding hands, and 'decided' that she 'wanted' Jen back, so she took her seat and Jen looked worried, Tilly quickly noticed this and she squeezed her hand. 'Baby, whats up?' 'Um, ill err tell you later, ok?' 'Hm, fine, but it better not be anything bad, i can't stand bad things happening now...'

Little did Jen and Tilly know, their so called 'relationship' was about to be crumbled down in the claws of Sophia Jackson...

That night, Jen and Tilly went round to Jens to collect her things ready to move in with Tilly.  
As they collect all of Jens things, they dump everything down and decide they need a long sleep after today...


	10. Chapter 10

Tilly wakes up to find the most beautiful person in the world lay down next to her. Its Jen. Tilly smiles at her because Jen looks so cute and adorable when she is sleeping.

Tilly goes to kiss Jen, as she does, she doesn't get a response, so obviously Tilly looks at Jen to see why she hasn't responded.

So she tries again, this time fully on her lips, still no response...  
She doesn't seem to let it bother her too much, so she goes and makes breakfast for them both.

Tilly gets up, removes her arms from Jen and start to walk downstairs and she wants Jen to come downstairs.  
As Tilly had finished making their breakfast, she places drinks on the tray, and goes to venture up the stairs...

As she quietly opens the door, it creaks. 'i have to be silent, Jen's asleep' she tells herself.

Her direction is immediately at Jen and as she sees her, she drops the tray and everything smashes on the floor. But this is not one bit on her mind right now.

She goes up to her, not believing in what she had just discovered. So she focus's on it. Jen's not breathing somehow..  
'Jen!JEN, WAKE UP! As she clambers into bed and cradles her lover in her arms. She then starts to do cpr, as she is expected to do training for this anyway, wanting to be a GP..

She has no luck. She wants Jen back... No, she needs her back.. So Tilly sits up still with Jen in her arms and cries softly... 


	11. Chapter 11

Tilly is whimpering in her sleep, and crying and rolling everywhere shouting, 'Jen! JEN, Please! I need you. I love you!'  
Jen is noticing this, so she stirs, and she holds Tilly close and says, 'Baby, im here, dont worry, whats up?'  
Tilly wakes up to big, beautiful sleepy brown eyes and the crying immediately stops as she stares into those big, mesmorizing eyes.

'I... I had this dream, tha... that you were taken from me... from someone i don't know, but I had this really weird feeling today, they way you tightened your grip on my hand, i swear somethings up... Jen, tell me?'

'Tilly, we need to get Clara sorted first, she comes first in all of this, in the bruises on her face, i mean, not the relationship way, otherwise you'd obviously be first' As she giggles and leans down to kiss Tilly on the lips and then move to her neck and whispers, I love you too' Tilly is overjoyed with this statement and hugs Jen. Obviously Jen responds, and they decide that some point, they'd need to get ready for school.

The day was all about Clara today, Jen thought. So she went straight to Clara, thinking Tilly was right beside her, but no, she wasn't, Jen didnt notice that Tilly went to the toilet to re-apply her make up as Jen had been kissing her all the way to school.

The door swung open, Tilly turned around at the direction of sound, thinking Jen would be coming, she smiles, this quickly vanishes and turns to an evil look as Sophia comes in.

'Hm, was that her?' as she points to the hickey that was appearing on Tilly's neck.  
'As a matter of fact, and if its any of your business, yes, it was her, we are in love and no one is going to break us'  
'Is that so?' replied Sophia.  
'Eugh, Yeah!' Tilly replies and catches her beath in her throut.  
'Ooh, let me help you!' Sophia puts on an innocent, kind act of caring on, whilst she passes Tilly a cup of 'water' which was actually sleeping pills, crushed all together.  
'I... i feel...' BOOM. Tilly is on the floor, unconscious to Sophia's liking.

If Sophia is wanting her plan to work, she needs to hurry. And fast.  
She grabs an unconscious Tilly and escapes the toilet without people watching.  
She then runs to the cellar, just underneath the dog, where Mercy was trapped, that time.  
Sophia then grabs the chains and keys as Tilly is going to wake up.  
CLINK CLINK CLINK. They are fastened, and tightly.

After several hours, on the other side of the town, in a classroom, heaving with students, Jen and Clara are with Maddie,  
worried about her marks on both sides of her face.

'Listen, guys, dont worry, it's nothing, just walked into a door, that's all' hoping that the lamest excuse would be believable.

The next day- Parents evening.

As the students and parents line up, to see the teachers, Clara is stood with Mark, her abusive father.  
He tells Clara to shut up, when the teacher asks her a question, obviously wanting her to answer it, and as Mark finds her teacher, writing a report on how the evening is going, everyone turns their way, as Mark has picked the teacher up by her throat.

'Oh my God!' Maddie and Jen say in unison.  
'Its her dad! hes hurting her! wemust do something about this!' they say, and think that it is wise to speak to the head about this

'Sir! SIR, Please, its Clara, we need to talk!' Jen is in tears, as this is one of her best friends she has known all of her life.  
'Ok, whats happened?' Mr Killos replies.  
Maddie jumps in 'We think Clara's getting beaten up by her father, were not sure though, but when he picked the teacher up,  
Clara ran outside'  
'Ok, ill sort this, dont worry, thank you VERY much for this, its very good information on how we can express things in school but is obviously terrible whats happened'  
'Thanks sir' Maddie replies, as she comforts Jen, hugging her tightly.

The next few weeks had passed.

Tilly had just woken up.  
'What the actual bloody hell?!' She screams and shakes her chains that she is surprised to see around her feet, and arms.  
'Liking it?' Sophia asks slyly.  
'Who the hell are you?!'  
'Well, im Jen's ex. Yeah the one who cheated on her, she deserved it'  
'WHAT? No she bloody doesnt! She's not like that, she's the most caring, beautiful person I know and i love her!'  
'LOVE? Pha!' Sophia slurts out.  
'You wouldnt know LOVE if it in some sort of form I gave you drugs, true, cos i did'  
'You drugged me?'  
'Hm! Oh, that reminds me, Jen's still at school, time to act my plan out, it WILL wourk, cos u will play the part perfectly,  
be quiet, and shut that big gob of yours'  
'Oh, and what makes you think im gonna do that, huh?'  
'Welll. If you dont, I'll kill Jen, simple, and that so called 'Maddie' and the goodytwoshoe's Clara.  
'You... wouldn't dare!' 'Believe me, I would!'  
A tear rolls down Tillys face and Sophia is amused to see her this way and exists the door, leaving a destroyed Tilly on the ground in chains.

The next day was work experience, Clara wanted to be a pub worker.  
The next few hours passed and Clara, was up and ready, eager for the day to arrive, as she had slept at Maddie's also with Jen for company.  
As Clara entered the pub she heard a jingly sound and thought she was hearing things, so she got on with her work, also thinking 'that girl, Tilly, where the hell is she?'  
'HELP! HELP!' Clara could hear.  
'Oh my god, someone's down there!'  
She rushed to where the noise was coming from and it was a trap door, on the floor, covered with barrels of 'Beer' but was actually full of dinomite, thinking Sophia would kill Tilly and that she could have Jen all to her selfish self.

'QUICK, TILLY GET OUT! I think i know who's done this'  
'I can't'as she jingles the chains. 'Im stuck in chains!'  
Clara quickly jumps down the opening and grabs the keys, twists the locks in Tillys chains, and boom, shes free!  
'Thanks, whats happened to your face?!'  
'No time for that! we need to get out quick! this place is gonna blow!'  
They get out and escape fast enough just as it was around 30 seconds that it was gonna blow.  
They were both out of sight, and went to the school, looking for Sophia and get her done, after they'd phoned the police- both for Tilly and Clara's so called 'father'

'Come on,Tilly!' as Clara drags her, thinking she had broken her leg, so Clara, being the way she was, so nice and caring,  
decided to leave work experience and carry Tilly...

As they entered the college, they rushed through to the classroom where Jen and Maddie were sitting, they didnt want to cause a fuss, so Clara went inside the classroom as to warn the teacher that tilly is hurt and the police are on the way there, one, for Mark and Sophia.

Sophia was sat next to Brian, thinking 'Oh, no, whats happened' haha i know!' as she gave Clara an evil look, Clara went over to Sophia.

SLAP SLAP!

Jen, being so surprised at Clara, immediately shouted, 'what't that for?' 'TILLY, JEN! ITS TILLY!'  
'Oh my god! where is she? is she ok? oh my god, how the hell didnt i realise she wasn't here? Oh my god!'  
Just as Jen was running, crying hysterically, Tilly stopped her in her tracks.  
'Hey, baby, might never happen!' as Jen turns around she is shocked to see that Tilly is covered in bruises, and dust marks.  
Jen can't control herself, she is just so happy to see Tilly's alive and well.  
'Im... Oh...God...TILLY!' as she screams and leaps into Tillys arm's and kisses her, as they pull apart, Tilly goes to wipe Jen's tears, and coughs loudly, due to the smoke.  
'Well..' 'Someone...' 'Is...' 'Glad...' 'To...' 'See...' 'Me...' 'Then...' 'Eh...?' She splurts out, between coughs.  
Sophia hears all this conversation and Maddie looks over to her and slaps her and calls her a bitch for what she had done to her best friends.

She grabs Sophia and the Mr Killos grabs Mark whilst the police arrive.  
Jen looks up immediately to see 'Smug Sophia' as she liked to call her, was giving Jen a sly smile and Jen got the hint.  
'You bitch! You will rue the day you ever came to live!' she shouted at Sophia, knowing full well that she had done this.  
'Come on Tills. we need to get you to the hospital!' Maddie says to Tilly, as they walk outside, happy to see Sophia and Mark arrested.

At the hospital- Meeting Sinead and Bart and Neil.

'Mate, wake up!' Bart screams at Neil as a nurse comes over and says to him softly that he cannot scream at Neil as he will wake up when hes ready and if he is disturbed it could be vital, as Neil had been stabbed by his so called 'friends' as a sick 'Halloween' present, as they had fallen out the previous day.  
'Im so stressed! gonna have a splif, shout me if somthing changes an that!'

Jen, Tilly, Maddie and Clara, all looked that way and thought 'Aw, bless them. My god, whats happened?!'  
Maddie and Clara go to the toilet as they try and discuss what had just happened to Tilly to make sure she doesnt hear, so she couldnt remember.

'Babe, you ok? Im so sorry for leaving you with that nasty bitch'  
'Jen, dont worry, im alive and well, arent I, well maybe NOT well, but yeah.  
Tilly is sat on the bed that is right next to Neil's.

Jen then sees a girl with long, red hair and she is crying, whilst Bart is outside smoking weed again! -_-  
So he isnt there to comfort her.

Jen makes sure Tilly is ok, and when she replies with 'Yeah, im fine, but im worried about them over there!' as she points to Neil, and Sinead. 'Sure babe' she replies.

'Hey, are you ok?'  
'Do i look ok, Bart's smoking weed again, some point in time he'll probably land in here, at one time and his and mine best friend is here' as she points to an unconscious Neil.  
'Look, im so sorry for being crabby like that to you, im sure you need to look after the girl there, is she ok?' as she points to a worried Tilly, about Neil and Sinead, not so much about Bart as he had got himself that way.  
'Yeah, that's Tilly, my girl, were together, and who did you say Bart was, sorry?'  
'Oh nice, you two are adorable, Oh.. Bart! he's me boyfriend, doesnt act like one tho to be quite honest with ya! Weed comes first an all that!'  
'Oh, thats terrible' 'Hm' Sinead replies, as she goes over an introduce herself to Tilly, as she thought it would be quite rude, not to and, Neil was only about a metre away from them...

As Maddie and Clara exit the bathroom, Jen, Tilly and Sinead are full of deep conversation.  
'...And... who are these lovely people?' Maddie asks as she now sees Bart, who has come in from the splif and is attracted to him, automatically, which doesnt go unnoticed by Sinead.  
'Em, Im Sinead!' as she gives Maddie a look as if to say 'Don't you even go there!'  
'Annnnnnd, that's Neil' Tilly says, as Neil is waking up.

'Yo, my man, whats happening?' As Neil is eventually fixed and introduces himself to everyone.

They all leave the hospital and go and have a chat in College Coffee, in Hollyoaks, as they all move in.

Bart and Sinead end up living together, whilst Jen moved in to Tilly's with little questioning with her parents, as they see her only daughter happy, and her happiness, is their happiness ofcourse.

Neil moves in with Clara and Maddie, as he finds Clara attractive, much to Maddie's amusement.


	12. Chapter 12

Th next day- prom night

Neil and Clara are getting on well, talking in the front room as they had moved in with Maddie, whilst she was in the shower and fussing about her hair.

'C'mon, shouldn't we gettin' ready man?' Neil asks Clara, as he holds her hand out to escort her to her bedroom on the way to get himself ready. He looks at himself in the hall way mirror and says 'lookin' gurdd man!' to himself.  
'Thanks Neil' Clara replies, as she gives him a wink as she closes the door.  
Neil stands there, as if frozen in time, then blushes and heads off to get ready.

10 minutes later and Maddie has finally got out of the shower. She goes to go into Clara's room.  
'No! NO! dont come in! I want this to be a surprise!' Clara shouts thinking its Neil.  
'Ok..' Maddie replies, 'God, who came out of the wrong side?' as she sighs and goes to have a cheeky little bit of vodka.

Just around the corner, Bart and Sinead are getting ready.  
'Argh, come ON Sinead!, You've been in there for 15 bloody minutes!' he shouts through the door.  
'Alrigh.. Im comin.. One mini, close yar eyes' Sinead replies, with her scouse accent.  
Bart stands there, and sighs, as he opens the door, he is stunned about what he sees.  
'Wooooooooooooooooooooooah! Babe! You... You're..'  
'I kno right?' She replies.  
'Come on we better get going, Maddie won't be waitin' she claims as she practically drags Bart out of the house.

On the other side of town, Jen is getting ready, without Tilly, as they agreed to surprise each other.  
'Hm, how much better can life get ey?' Jen thinks to herself as she has just straightened her hair.  
As she is appying her make up, she gets a message on her phone, Its Tilly.  
'Hey babe, cant wait to see how gorgeous you'll look tonight, not that you dont anyway like... xx'  
Jen smiles and laughs out loud at the comment Tilly had just made.  
As she's going to reply to the text, she's too interested to have remembered she had still held the straighteners.  
'OOOOOUCH! BITCH!' She screams at the straighteners. Jen winces in pain as she sees a hot, red bulging blister appear on her upper arm.

In the next street, Tilly is getting ready and as she has just curled her hair, she places a cute blue checkered bow into her hair and looks up at her phone vibrating. Its Jen to her excitement.  
'Hey, haha thanks for the comment babe, i wont be looking much better than you! My little angel.. xx'  
Tilly playfully scrunches up her nose as she smiles affectionatly to the message.  
'Hm, tonight cant get any better!' Tilly says out loud. 


	13. Chapter 13

Bart is escorting Sinead around the corner to Maddie's, as not long after, she catches a glimpse of Tilly creeping around the corner.  
'Tiiiiiiiiilllllllllls?' Sinead wails, as she cant hold her excitement in and runs to Tilly, as Tilly stops and hugs her tightly.  
'Heeeeeeeeeeey! Babe, that's aweesome! My God. God knows what Mad's is wearing, cos that is Amaze Babez!' Tilly replies,  
shocked.  
They let themselves in. 'Should'nt we have all knocked first?' Tilly queries. 'Nah mate, it's fine!' Bart replies, laughing quietly.  
Maddie is still in her room, getting ready. She jumps, as she sees Bart looking like a retarded vampire, as he has already had his share of vodka tonight, it wasnt even 21:00 yet.  
'Shit! Bart! Dickhead! Scared the living daylight out of me!' Maddie screams.  
Every one is silenced, as they see Maddie, and her outfit for the evening.  
She is wearing the most elegant dress, but knee length, with tanned legs and the dress is like a golden sunset colour, with a pretty tiara to top it all off, with loads of make up and massive yellow high heels.

'My GOD!' Tilly says, as she winks at Maddie, 'Mads, you look beautiful!' Tilly says.  
'Oh my god, Tilly, is that you?' She is shocked to see a very grown up looking Tilly as she is wearing a very tight, short,  
blue nitesky dress, topping all of it off with a missing shoulder, tall blue heels, and very dark eyes, filled with mascara, eye liner and other things, tanned and very curly hair.  
'Maddie's eyes have widened.  
Bart makes sure everyone had looked at Sinead and everyone had complimented her on her fluffy rose dress and her hair tied up in a high bun, and also complimented Bart's tux that Sinead has struggled to get him in one as he was non stopping smoking weed.

They also complimented Clara and Neil when they finally got out of their rooms, just after Neil's jaw dropped.

10 minutes later and they were playing spin the bottle, Neil was already half the way through the dare to kiss Clara on the lips fully, and he continued happily, as he would..  
'Hey, where's your lady friend?' Maddie questions.  
'Oh My God! she must be waiting for me! Fk!' Tilly shouts and runs through the door without a looking back.  
As she exits, she takes off her heels and runs to Jen's.

On the way to Jen's, she managed to go to Price N Slice to grab a bouquet of Roses for Jen.

-Knock- -Knock- She taps her knuckles against the door.

'Weeeeeeeeellllll Hello.' Tilly says.

Jen lets her in and heads straight to the bathroom.  
'Hey...?' Tilly asks to Jen as she follows her upstairs.  
Jen goes into the bathroom and slams the door.  
'Hey, babe, whats up?' Tilly shouts through the door.

'DONT 'babe' me!' Jen shouts back.  
'Whats up Jen?!' Tilly is now pacing the floor outside.  
Jen looks into the mirror before her, tear strained eyes, trailes of make up. She sees a 15 year old Jen staring back.  
She eventually decides to turn around and open the door, as she knew Tilly wouldnt dissappear shortly.

'Well, I was just thinking that someone would have wanted to see me, and not FORGET about me?! Huh? You PROMISED!'  
Tilly is stood mouth open.  
'What you got to say then?' Jen stares at her.

'Well for starters, im so sorry about it, before i knew it we were all off our faces.. and blah blah...'  
'What?! You're drunk?!' Jen asks concerned.  
'No, not much, i know what im doing, im not drunk, dont worry..' she replies, taking Jen's hand and walks up to her closer.  
Jen wants to be angry with her, but she cant help but feel turned on at how Tilly is replying.  
Jen sighs hard. Tilly moves in and whispers in her ear 'I just wanna say that you look stunning'  
Tilly's hand is now trailing accross Jen's collarbone and then she knows shes getting somewhere, as Jen's breath hitches.

Tilly immediately stops in time as they would end up not going to the prom.  
She moves off Jen and Jen grumbles under her breath.  
'Come on! We've got a prom to get to!' Tilly shouts back as she is running down the stairs grinning widely, with a very surprised look on her face.


End file.
